What is the length of the diagonal of a square with side length $50\sqrt{2}$ cm? Express your answer in simplest form.
Explanation: Drawing the diagonal of a square divides the square into two 45-45-90 triangles.  The diagonal is the hypotenuse of both triangles, and each leg of each triangle is a side of the square.  Since the hypotenuse of a 45-45-90 triangle is $\sqrt{2}$ times the length of each leg, the length of the diagonal of the square is \[50\sqrt{2} \cdot \sqrt2 = 50\left(\sqrt{2}\right)^2 = 50\cdot 2 = \boxed{100}.\]